


What Would You Do If?

by Pipamonium



Category: original poetry
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a teen poetry reading event that my school was holding. Written for my boyfriend who'd signed up to do a reading but an hour before he was supposed to perform he realised he still hadn't found a poem he liked in any of his books and he kept hitting a brick wall when he tried to write a poem. So I took five minutes to whip up a little something as a joke to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would You Do If?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FP.com

What Will You Do?  
When you need to think up some poetry,  
What are you going to do?  
Are you going to create something false?  
Or think of something quiet true?  
When reading in front of an audience,  
Do you read something someone else wrote?  
Or do you step up to the plate,  
And read one of your own creations about a moat?  
You can't find a poem you like,  
And you've racked your brain for a poem to write,  
You know you're not in a cartoon,  
A bulb wont appear above your head and light.  
A poem you must read to write or write to read.  
A poem you must form,  
You've thought as hard as you can  
But there's nothing left for you to brain storm.  
Today it happened to me,  
As I sat beneath my back yard tree,  
Yet I did think of something someone wrote,  
I re-said it to myself, with my own throat.  
This is what I came up with,  
A poem of how I tried.  
To write a poem for me to read.  
Not a single word within it is a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11 years ago.


End file.
